<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lord John, the Succubus by Nara_stories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795170">Lord John, the Succubus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara_stories/pseuds/Nara_stories'>Nara_stories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tom Byrd and the Succubus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creature Fic, Fluff and Crack, I'm aware that a succubus is supposed to be female, Lord John IS the succubus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kind of, look do you want to read about a blowjob, or do you want to argue with me about the assigned gender of mythical creatures?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara_stories/pseuds/Nara_stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tom frowned down at his drink, toying with the glass. He shouldn’t pry but… He bit his lip.<br/>“You’re not getting visits from the succubus, right?” he blurted out.<br/>(...)<br/>Lord John looked at him.<br/>“No, Tom, I’m not. Not quite, that is."<br/></i>
</p><p> </p><p>My first contribution to the Trick-or-Twink event. Happy Spooky Season!</p><p>This is referencing "Lord John and the Succubus" by Diana Gabaldon, but I think you can enjoy it without having read that part of the series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Byrd/Lord John Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tom Byrd and the Succubus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lord John Trick-or-Twink Spooktacular 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lord John, the Succubus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you want to play and write a spooky story, you can find the event <a href="https://lordjohngreyreadingnook.tumblr.com/Events">here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom Byrd put another log on the fire in Lord John’s room. His master could come back in any minute now, and he would be no doubt chilled to the bone. The weather was miserable in Prussia. Tom could hear the rain drumming on the windows and the draft of air that occasionally sneaked through the cracks of the windowpanes were so icy he was surprised the rain didn’t turn to snow. Satisfied with the merrily crackling fire he set out to heat the bed with a warming pan. He did not want His Lordship to catch a cold. He frowned to himself. If he was honest, he was a bit worried. Lord John wasn’t looking so healthy lately.</p><p>Just as he thought this, the door opened and the man in question appeared. He was quite a sad sight, greatcoat dripping with water and his boots muddy. Lord John removed his hat, but Tom could see that it didn’t quite manage to spare his face from the rain. There were strands of hair plastered to his cheeks. His eyes were dim and more grey than blue, but his smile was bright as ever when he spotted Tom and the fire.<br/>
“Bless you, Tom. I can’t feel my fingers.”</p><p>Tom hurried to his side and started helping him out of the layers of wet wool. Luckily his greatcoat had absorbed most of the rain and the rest of his clothing remained dry. Lord John waved him off before he could start on his waistcoat buttons.<br/>
“Would you fetch some brandy, Tom? For both of us, please. I think you deserve it as well.”</p><p>By the time Tom came back with a flask of local plum brandy and a platter of food, which he thought His Lordship will not refuse, Lord John had removed his boots, and wet stockings and was warming his bare feet by the fire.</p><p>Tom placed the food and the drink on the low table. He poured a glass of brandy for His Lordship, then after a brief pause, he poured himself one too since Lord John explicitly offered it.</p><p>Lord John took a sip then let out a satisfied sigh. Tom leaned his hip against the wall and watched him with a small smile.<br/>
“The weather is foul, but least the brandy is good. They also make very good bread, you should eat a few bites, me lord.”</p><p>Lord John frowned at the plate. He drank another gulp of brandy instead. He was only poking the food, picking small pieces off the bread, but not actually eating it and there were dark circles under his eyes. Tom watched him with an increasing amount of worry.<br/>
“You’re not ill, me lord, are you?”</p><p>His Lordship shot him a strangely calculating look. He softened it with a smile, but Tom could see his heart wasn’t in it.<br/>
“No, I’m not ill, Tom. I appreciate your concern. I simply… don’t have an appetite right now.”</p><p>Tom frowned down at his drink, toying with the glass. He shouldn’t pry but… He bit his lip.<br/>
“You’re not getting visits from the succubus, right?” he blurted out.</p><p>The whole of Gundwitz was quite in terror of a supposed woman of demonic nature. More than one men swore to had an encounter with the creature, and even more concerning was the fact that two soldiers were dead. Lord John insisted that those men have died of quite different and unquestionably mundane causes. He was also firm in his opinion that this creature didn’t pose any threat to him, but he was looking so pale and thin lately. Maybe this was the explanation and he was simply too proud to admit it?</p><p>Lord John looked at him.<br/>
“No, Tom, I’m not. Not quite, that is.”<br/>
Tom gaped at him, alarmed.<br/>
“Not quite?!”<br/>
His Lordship sighed. He seemed conflicted, almost at war with himself. After a moment of silence, he tossed back the rest of his drink, and Tom saw that whatever troubled him he was going to face it as he faced any other problem in his life: boldly head-on.</p><p>“Sit down, please, Tom,” he gestured towards the other chair. Tom obediently took a seat, then swallowed a fortifying sip of brandy. When Lord John looked him in the eye his gaze was strangely intense and heartbreakingly open.<br/>
“Can I trust you?” he asked quietly.<br/>
“Of course, me lord!” Tom replied instantly and enthusiastically. He would have done anything for His Lordship.</p><p>Lord John fiddled with the buttons on his shirt cuffs, seemingly at loss at where to start. Finally, he spoke up.<br/>
“I am reasonably sure, that these incidents everyone is so hysteric about are just part of a French ploy to demoralize our army.”<br/>
Tom nodded, unsure and not quite convinced. His Lordship continued.<br/>
“The women give opium to the men they lay with, which – and I can this say from personal experience – cause strange and often erotic dreams. There is nothing supernatural about it.”<br/>
“But how do you explain those deaths, me lord?” Tom asked. “One cove died with his prick all standing up!”</p><p>Lord John’s lip twitched at his outspokenness. Then his expression got serious once again.<br/>
“That has nothing to do with a succubus, Tom. I know this, because,” he took a deep breath, “I am one,” he finished.</p><p>Tom blinked at him. He surely didn’t mean…? Lord John, however, was holding his gaze in a calm way that very much suggested he did. Tom gripped the armrest of his chair, mind whirling.<br/>
“But… but succubusses... succubi,” he stuttered, tripping over his words, “they are female!” he blurted.</p><p>Lord John was looking at him, still anxious-looking, but also slightly amused.</p><p>“That is just what the Church says. The Church, if you haven’t noticed, Tom, is often quite wrong.”</p><p>Tom considered this very sensible argument, while Lord John continued.<br/>
“It is true that succubi need to lay with men and incubi with women, but that has very little to do with their own sex. It’s only that the Church has a very definite opinion on who can and cannot touch a man’s prick, and they insist on it even with regard to demons.”<br/>
Realizing what he just said, he bit his bottom lip, with an almost shy expression. Tom felt his eyes bulge.<br/>
“Are you a demon?”</p><p>Lord John coughed.<br/>
“Well, technically...”</p><p>“Technically?” Tom’s voice jumped up an octave. “But you’re alive! Not, a…” he gestured vaguely towards His Lordship,” possessed corpse. I would notice!”</p><p>That earned him a chuckle.<br/>
“I have no doubt about that,” Lord John assured him. Then he looked him in the eyes again, gaze brimming with cautious trust. He stood up and walked over to Tom. “Will you hear me out, Tom? You’re not afraid of me, are you?”</p><p>Tom took a deep breath and considered this, then shook his head. Lord John’s closeness caused his heart to speed up, but not with fear. No, this was a regular occurrence he was quite used to. He was on edge and a bit confused, but not afraid. The tension visibly dropped away from Lord John’s shoulders.<br/>
“Good, because I would never hurt you,” he said, quite seriously.</p><p>Tom swallowed, realizing that Lord John probably very well <i>could</i> hurt him. He drained his glass to make sure his courage didn’t unexpectedly leave him. He looked up at Lord John.<br/>
“Will you explain it to me then? How it really is?”</p><p>Lord John held out a hand, and Tom let himself be pulled up to standing.<br/>
“I do need to feed every now and then,” Lord John started, not letting go of Tom’s hand, as if he was afraid he was going to bolt like a spooked horse. Tom, however, enjoyed his closeness more than he dared to admit and found himself curiously listening to his words.</p><p>“It is the male seed that sustains my energy, the Church is not wrong about that,” Lord John, the succubus, apparently, explained.</p><p>“In London, it’s easy enough to find a willing partner, but since we’ve been posted here I found it impossible to arrange it. As you’ve noticed, it is starting to have a dire effect on my strength.”</p><p>Tom nodded, then asked:<br/>
“But you haven’t touched any of those coves?” He felt bad for asking but had to make sure.<br/>
“No,” Lord John answered firmly. “I swear to you that I had nothing to do with their deaths. In any case, feeding of a man doesn’t kill him. Might make him tired, even lethargic if done frequently, but nothing a good night’s sleep can’t cure.”</p><p>Tom let out a breath, relieved. He always knew Lord John was a good man. This strange revelation didn’t change his opinion on that. With that cleared up, it was something else that tied his belly into knots.<br/>
“What would you like me to do, me lord? Can I help you… ehm do you want, anything…?” he asked awkwardly.</p><p>Lord John smiled softly. He brought up his other hand, that was not holding onto Tom’s, and caressed Tom’s face gently with his fingers. Tom was afraid he was going to melt on the spot.</p><p>Lord John leaned closer. When he spoke, Tom could feel his breath on his face, smelling of brandy. “What I really want, Tom is to open your breeches, take you into my mouth, and give you the best fellatio you’ve ever received.”</p><p>At those words, a shiver wiggled it’s way up Tom’s spine, and he couldn’t help a small moan escaping his lips. Lord John’s words conjured up an alluring image that made his mouth run dry.</p><p>“Only, if you permit it,” Lord John continued, still stroking his face. One of his fingertips found his parted lips and ran along the bottom one. “Otherwise, we simply won’t speak of this again.”</p><p>Tom felt his heart hammer away in his chest, and his blood was rushing south at a quick pace. If he understood correctly, Lord John needed this. Tom himself simply desperately wanted it. He had to wet his lips to be able to form any words.</p><p>“It’s alright, me lord… you can… I mean, I want you to,” he stammered. “Please,” he added, cheeks burning, as the word trailed off into a whine. He had fantasised about His Lordship, but this was never how he imagined it. Lord John made a move to kneel down, and Tom grabbed the lapels of his waistcoat to stop him. Lord John looked at him questioningly.</p><p>“Just… can I ask something?”<br/>
Lord John’s hand instantly returned to his face.<br/>
“Anything,” he said, voice warm and low.<br/>
“Will you give me a kiss first?”</p><p>Lord John’s face softened at his request. He didn’t answer, just closed the gap between them and covered his lips with his own. Tom sighed. It was everything he ever dreamed of. At first, Lord John kissed him cautiously, but with warmth. When Tom returned the kiss, he got bolder, teasing his lips apart with his tongue. Tom let him, and moaned into his mouth, white-hot lust swirling in his gut.</p><p>Eventually, they’ve parted, and Lord John slid gracefully to his knees. He looked up at Tom for a moment, before reaching out to open his breeches. Tom had to grip the chair behind his back. He remembered something.</p><p>“Are you putting a spell on me? That is… I’ve heard these men were seduced with magic.”</p><p>Lord John chuckled and let Tom’s breeches pool around his ankles.<br/>
“No, Tom. I can assure you there is no black magic involved in your lovely prick being hard for me.”</p><p>Tom whimpered and almost fainted on the spot when Lord John loosely wrapped a hand around his indeed completely hard member.</p><p>He had his prick sucked before, but it was a hurried affair. The chap was more eager to get him off quickly, as a courtesy for getting to find his pleasure inside him previously.</p><p>The way Lord John did it was as if he were savouring a three-course meal. He licked a stripe up Tom’s prick, collecting the white bead of pre-come that formed at the tip and moaning at the taste. Then he took it in his mouth and suckled gently, eyes falling closed with a satisfied groan. Tom was panting hard, stockinged toes curling on the carpet. </p><p>He was dreaming. Surely, this was just an erotic dream. Maybe someone slipped him opium, or it was the succubus feeding off him in his dream. He looked down and reminded himself that if Lord John was speaking the truth, that was exactly what was happening. Except that it wasn’t a dream. Dear Lord, why was he so aroused by this?</p><p>Tom didn’t think he would last, but Lord John took his time, expertly taking him right to the edge, then backing off, wrapping his hand more firmly around the base of his cock and just lightly mouthing at him, until Tom didn’t feel like instantly bursting any more. Then he swallowed him down again with renewed vigour.</p><p>Tom’s head was spinning by the time a spit-slicked fingertip ran down the cleft of his arse teasing his hole. He moaned and pushed back at it slightly, conflicted as he didn’t want to leave the silky heat of Lord John’s mouth. The man made a smug sound with his mouth full but obligingly breached Tom with his finger. There wasn’t nearly enough slide without oil, and the slight drag almost made Tom lose his mind. His hips twitched, trapped between Lord John’s mouth and his wonderfully prodding finger. He was so close. His own desperate moans echoed in his ears, and he expected Lord John to pull away again. He didn’t, in fact, he sucked harder and sped up his finger, rubbing against that tight spot inside Tom’s body, that made him see stars, tipping him over the edge. Tom came with a cry, thighs shaking, spine arching, his tight grip on the chair being the only thing holding him upright.</p><p>Lord John sucked him through it and swallowed every last drop as if it were mead. When he finally pulled away with an obscene pop, Tom collapsed back onto the chair. He felt boneless and floating, and his eyelids were heavy as lead, but when he lifted them enough to peer at Lord John, he saw the man’s eyes twinkling, a much brighter blue than before. His skin too was looking more radiant, a healthy flush blooming in his cheeks.</p><p>If Tom had any doubt about the truth in what he said, he would have been quite convinced now at last.</p><p>Lord John licked his lips, red from his previous activity and sighed.<br/>
“You taste like freshly baked pie and strong tea with a dollop of cream.”</p><p>Tom felt himself blushing.<br/>
“I do not!” he objected faintly.</p><p>He let his eyes fall shut and would have been quite content to just fall asleep right there in the chair. Lord John, however, slid one arm under his knees, another around his back, and lifted him up, as if he weighed nothing. He carried Tom to the bed, nicely warmed by now, and laid him down. Tom watched sleepily as Lord John removed his clothes, noticing that there was a telltale tent in his breeches.</p><p>“Do you want me to…?” he offered awkwardly when Lord John crawled beside him in bed wearing only his shirt. He yawned and Lord John laughed. “I’m happy to,” Tom assured him.</p><p>Lord John stroked a hand through his hair comfortingly.<br/>
“Maybe later. Just rest now, my dear. I’m afraid my ministrations take up more of your energy than an ordinary man’s would,” he said apologetically.</p><p>Tom snuggled closer, completely unconcerned. Demon or not, this was his lord whom he so very much adored.<br/>
“Good.” He yawned again. “Then you don’t need to roam the unsavoury and dangerous neighbourhoods for a midnight refreshment any more when you have me at your disposal” he muttered.</p><p>Lord John brushed a kiss against his forehead.<br/>
“I would never take advantage of you, Tom.”<br/>
Tom opened an eye to peer at him.<br/>
“Nonsense. You’re not,” he said firmly. “Maybe it wasn’t a succubus, but someone did kill those men, and I would very much like if you wouldn’t fall victim to them.”</p><p>Lord John smiled at him.<br/>
“Thank you for your concern, Tom. I always knew you were wise beyond your age, my dear, and I’m so very glad to have you.”</p><p>Tom closed his eyes again and laid his cheek on Lord John’s chest. He inhaled his scent and let out a happy sigh.<br/>
“I’ll probably think of more questions when I wake up,” he mumbled. “Don’t think you’ll get off this easily about this demon business, me lord.”<br/>
Lord John’s low laugh was a lovely sound from this close.<br/>
“I’ll answer any question you have, my dear. I can also show you, that our lovemaking doesn’t always have to serve a purpose.”</p><p>With such delightful promises, Tom let himself drift off, safe in the knowledge that in the whole of Gundwitz he for sure was safe from any roaming succubi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>